A voice can change everything
by MayThisBe
Summary: Re-upload de l'One-Shot "Car une voix peut tout changer" publié initialement en Novembre 2009, l'histoire et le texte n'ont pas changé : parfois, une personne, une geste, un son et ici principalement une voix, peut vous venir en aide.


Re-upload de l'O-S _Car une voix peut changer_.

Le récit est placé dans le manga _Naruto_ car lorsque je l'ai écrit fin 2009, cela me semblait le choix le plus judicieux du point de vue des personnages. Mais j'aurai pu l'écrire avec n'importe quels protagonistes, qu'ils soient tiré d'un livre, d'un film ou d'une série.

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>A voice can change everything.<strong>

Izumi. Seize ans. Lassé de la vie. Un souhait ou une envie ? Que tout finisse. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie.. Un enfer.

Je me levais du sol froid où je me trouvais depuis l'aube. J'enjambais la balustrade et m'asseyais dessus, appuyant mes pieds sur la barre du bas, fixant les nuages sombres, sans faire attention au vide sous moi.

Ma vie ? Une vraie calamité. Je venais de me faire plaquer de manière fort peu sympathique par Kankurô no Sabaku. Il avait représenté pour moi l'unique personne à qui je tenais durant plus de deux ans. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé, ne me parlant jamais de sa famille, sachant le mal que j'en éprouvais. Je m'étais aperçu la faille que ça avait été la veille : je ne connaissais rien de Kankurô, de sa famille à son caractère.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je me balançais inconsciemment d'avant en arrière. Un vent matinal se leva, frappant mon visage avec force. Je respirais profondément, retenant mes larmes, mes mains serrées sur la barrière.

Mes parents ? Deux adultes qui ne comprenaient rien à leur adolescente de fille. J'étais seule, abandonnée, ne comprenant pas non plus mes géniteurs. Une question pour eux ? Avaient-ils été adolescents pour me comprendre si peu ?

J'étirais une de mes jambes près du vide. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, fine, froide et de plus en plus fort, et mes longs cheveux finirent vite trempés. Une porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos.  
>Maintenant debout, seulement retenu par mes deux mains moites à la vie, j'espérais. Si je m'étais plantée depuis plusieurs heures en haut de cet immeuble précis, ce n'était pas pour rien. Une bande s'était appropriée ce toit, et j'espérais donc, vu les rumeurs à leur sujet, qu'ils m'aideraient à stopper mon cauchemar de vie dès qu'ils s'apercevront de ma présence.<p>

Mes amies ? Des filles superficielles, dépourvues de susceptibilité, hypnotisées par les garçons. Je pouvais m'en passer. Je pouvais me passer de trois idiotes, et elles pouvaient se passer du seul membre du groupe qui n'était pas attirée par le sombre Uchiha Sasuke. Je restais avec elles pour avoir l'air normal, c'est tout.

Des rires éclatèrent derrière moi et je me mis à trembler. Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Comment pouvaient-ils rire dans ce monde ? Ils rigolaient à l'histoire qu'un des garçons racontait. Je ne fis pas attention à sa blague, trop occupée à savoir s'ils m'avaient repéré ou pas, s'il fallait que je me débrouille seule ou attendre leur aide.

Comment, à à peine seize ans, pouvait-on en avoir assez ? Vouloir rendre ce présent qu'était la vie ? Comment, à peine adulte, pouvait-on vouloir tout voir s'arrêter ? Pourquoi la vie pouvait paraître si injuste ? Si dur ? Certains l'avaient réussi à merveille, d'autres l'avaient raté mais vivaient avec. Moi, je ne pouvais pas. Qui allait s'inquiéter de ma disparition ? Personne. Alors je serais en paix, loin, mais en paix. Le prix a payer pour cette paix pouvait sembler élevé à d'autres, pour moi, rien n'était plus simple.

Les rires s'arrêtèrent soudain. Ils avaient dû me voir. Moi qui avait osé aller sur leur territoire. Pourtant une voix résonnait toujours. Elle était étrangement froide. Mais pourtant je sentis un afflux de chaleur se déverser en moi à son écoute. Elle ne racontait plus les drôleries de tout à l'heure. Peut-être ne m'avaient-ils pas vu, en fin de compte..

Des rêves ? Des cauchemars plutôt. Souvent j'en avais eu. Mais j'avais aussi cru, par le passé, que les voix pouvaient nous sauver. À l'époque, les voix étaient Dieu et ses Saints. À présent, le monde pensait à l'aide de quelqu'un. L'aide de qui ? L'aide ! Qui pouvait m'aider ? Qui voulait m'aider !

La voix était dure, cynique et lente. Cette voix grave semblait conter la vie. J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de main, ne comprenant plus. La froideur exprimée me donnait maintenant de faibles frissons.

J'avais tellement repoussé mes sentiments, ces derniers temps, que tout me semblait impossible. Les larmes et la colère, je les avais répugné. La gentillesse, l'entraide.. Le Mal et le Bien.. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, si ce n'est la douleur.

Je jetais automatiquement, comme un réflexe, un regard sur mes poignets meurtris. Puis je me décidais à me retourner. La voix m'envoûtait, je l'écoutais attentivement à présent. Ses accents des temps passés firent naître une envie en moi. Je voulais connaître l'arôme de ses paroles. La profondeur, les goûts éprouvés. Je voulais savoir les embruns que cette voix suintait.

Une voix ? Et si c'était ça, la voix que j'attendais ?

Lentement je pivotais sur moi-même, veillant à ne pas perdre pied. Je voulais assouvir ce désir avant de partir. Je vis devant moi, à quelques mètres, plusieurs visages qui me dévisageaient, incrédules. Un garçon avec une coiffure pouvant à peu près ressembler à un ananas. Un aux cheveux blonds, son voisin les avaient noirs et en bataille. La coiffure sommaire du maître d'un petit chien blanc. Un autre avait une capuche, si bien que je ne distinguais rien... Puis je vis la silhouette du locuteur, dos à moi. Il devait être quelque chose comme le chef, et devait avoir l'habitude d'avancer en marche arrière. Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'une tirade et fixa ses amis. Il pivota encore plus doucement que moi.

Mon aide..

Je détaillai chacun de ses mouvements, lents, fluides. Il me fit enfin face. Ses yeux verts, aussi froids que sa voix magnifique, me crochetèrent alors. J'étais paralysée. Je hoquetais de la douleur retenue depuis des mois, et de l'étonnement. De la peur aussi.. Peur de mourir à présent.

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce toit ? Ma vie aurait pris fin, comme je l'avais décidé la veille. Mais mon destin en était tissé autrement.

Ses cheveux roux voletèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se passe une main nerveuse dedans. Il me fit un drôle de sourire en biais, comme si ce n'était pas son habitude. Ma respiration se saccada de plus belle. Il avança, s'arrêta en face de moi. Nous étions seulement séparés par la barrière de sécurité. Sa main se tendit dans ma direction. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage lorsqu'il voulut parler. Il se ravisa soudain et se pencha encore, saisit mon poignet, et me tira loin du vide. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais, mes yeux rougies voyaient troubles. Il m'attira contre son torse brulant et je me laissais faire. Un des garçons de sa bande murmura un prénom dans sa direction.

-Gaara..

Il ne répondit que par un vague geste de la main.

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce toit ? Ma vie aurait pris fin, comme je l'avais décidé la veille. Mais mon destin en était tissé autrement.

Ses cheveux roux voletèrent devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se passe une main nerveuse dedans. Il me fit un drôle de sourire en biais, comme si ce n'était pas son habitude. Ma respiration se saccada de plus belle. Il avança, s'arrêta en face de moi. Nous étions seulement séparés par la barrière de sécurité. Sa main se tendit dans ma direction. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage lorsqu'il voulut parler. Il se ravisa soudain et se pencha encore, saisit mon poignet, et me tira loin du vide. Je me rendis compte que je pleurais, mes yeux rougies voyaient troubles. Il m'attira contre son torse brulant et je me laissais faire. Un des garçons de sa bande murmura un prénom dans sa direction.

-Gaara..

Il ne répondit que par un vague geste de la main.


End file.
